


distractions (redone)

by unknownuserx



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, i hate past me, minnie is like there for two seconds, miyeon is awkward, poor soojin, shuhua literally doesnt care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownuserx/pseuds/unknownuserx
Summary: Shuhua's late homework really just gets Miyeon embarrassed and Soojin's shampoo exposed.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	distractions (redone)

**Author's Note:**

> redone because holy crap, i just write and delete stuff now. is this somewhat of a accomplishment? yes.

Just outside of the class room, she tells her. 

"You didn't what?!'"

Shuhua is quick to hush Miyeon's outburst.

Clapping a hand over her mouth, "Shhh! Announce it to the world why don't you!" She hisses into Miyeon's ear, "Yes. I forget to finish my homework and forgot that the class is Miss Seo's. Is it really my fault?!"

The younger girl seems completely unaware of how much Miyeon's cheeks are heating up from the close interaction.

Shoving her hand away, Miyeon jabs a finger in Shuhua's chest, "W-well, yes, it is your fault! You should've finished yesterday."

"I wanted to watch Winne the Pooh," Shuhua grumbles, an adorable frown creasing her forehead.

It takes a second to stop internally squealing at the sight, but Miyeon manages. "What happened to the 'no late assignments' resolution you started at the beginning of university?" She asks, looking at the clock, estimating they had five minutes.

"That was before I realized this place sucks out your soul and spits on it if you don't have any late assignments."

"..."

"Okay fine! It wouldn't have been late if I had remembered that it was Miss Seo's class!" Shuhua practically wilts underneath her stare. Cheeks flushing. Eyes nervously wandering. When the bell rings, she snaps out of it however and tugs on Miyeon's arm, "But now, you're going to have to distract _her_ while I finish. Okay? Okay."

"Wait, bu-" Miyeon couldn't finish because Shuhua drags them both into the classroom. It's a petulant feeling that encompasses her when she watches the younger girl bounces over happily to Miss Seo or as Shuhua put, 'an angel from heaven'.

Well fine.

Miyeon huffs her way to a seat near the front. She pulls out her binder and markers with a little too much force, and when Shuhua sits down next to her, she seems to have a somewhat realization to her irritation.

"...I love you?" Shuhua squeaks softly, and Miyeon softens her glare.

"Just hurry up," She sighs, waiting until Shuhua got out her papers. Perhaps she's much too whipped. Miyeon raises her hand. (Yes. Yes she is.) "Teacher?"

It's not really hard to tell why Shuhua is completely enamored by Seo Soojin. She wouldn't even be surprised if the entire school is enchanted by her. And really, the way she melts just a little when Soojin's dark eyes fall on her, probably means she is too.

"Yes?"

Soojin seems confused for a second before wiping it away flawlessly. Her subtle expressions however, are asking questions.

Miyeon ignores them in favor of the noises that Shuhua's frantic scribbling is making. This is bad. She starts out slowly, knowing that Soojin could easily catch mistakes, "Miss...uh...Seo?"

"Soojin."

"...Okay, Soojin-ssi," Miyeon says hesitantly, "What's the deadline for the homework?"

"Today. In two minutes." comes the stoic answer, the raised eyebrow, and the underlying skepticism.

"How much credit does it garner for our overall grade?"

"The same amount that the last assignment had?"

A poke from Shuhua indicates more time being needed. It's not worrying at all when she glances over to the paper and sees her hand flying at the speed of light. Miyeon really prays that the dude in front of Shuhua is shielding her well.

"How are you?" She blurts out when panic mode sets in. She hopes that the beat of her heart doesn't sound as loud as it does to her.

Soojin narrows her eyes a bit, but still answers, "I'm okay?"

The rest of the class ignores them, busy conversing with others.

"Hahaha, that's good." It comes out nervous and she's pretty darn sure that Soojin suspects something when Shuhua shouts 'Eureka!' before scribbling even faster. "Uh - um..." Her brain really just flatlines. So her subconscious takes over and that's even worse. "You smell like cherries!"

Almost immediately the room goes silent, save for the scratching of a pencil.

Everybody stares at Miyeon.

Miyeon wishes she could sink to the floor and die. Soojin doesn't look much better off, face red with her mouth halfway open.

"That's the best flirting I've ever heard!" Someone yells out (someone who sounds awfully like a certain kim minnie).

Laughter erupts.

And doesn't stop until Miss _Seo Seohyun_ steps into the room.

"I see we're happy today," she says, smiling brightly as she takes her place at the front. "What happened?"

"Miyeon sai--"

"I. FINISHED. IN. TIME."

Miyeon slumps over in relief.

Shuhua shoots up, papers flapping around in her hands and struts proudly past a still shocked Soojin to lay them down on the teacher's desk.  
  
  


"Why do you guys always have to act so weird?" Soojin complains softly, glaring at the meek pair. "And to bring my shampoo into it?"

Miyeon coughs awkwardly at this, fiddling with her backpack to avoid the taller girl's gaze. Shuhua snickers. Which doesn't really help because Soojin turns to her and says, "I thought you said you were done using Miyeon unnie for distractions."

"She's just so good at being distracting!" She protests and quickly after, adds in reply to Miyeon's hopeful smile. "Not in that way."

"That's not fair."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

" _Yes_ \--"

"WILL YOU PLEASE," Soojin lowers her voice (the volume still being equivalent to shuhua's whisper), "stop fighting. And please, for the love of my reputation, stop revealing weird things about me to the enture class!"

She ends with a huff. Miyeon and Shuhua exchange a 'why is she so cute' look before hurriedly running after her.

They might not stop having stupid ideas, but at least Soojin will stop being mad at lunchtime. 

**Author's Note:**

> dang. ok. well forget about miyeon getting embarrassed. IM embarrassed. sorry for uploading the wrong thing. thank you esteemed reader for commenting on it or else i would have never noticed.


End file.
